Yummy Yummy (1994)
'' Yummy Yummy'' is the second video by the Australian children's band The Wiggles. It was released in 1994 and features Anthony Field's father, John Patrick Field, as John the Cook. It was also the first Wiggles video to have a chroma key. This video features 13 "ooey, gooey, squishy, squashy songs". This video is similar to Big Red Car in a way. Song List 1. Hot Potato 2. Shaky Shaky 3. Teddy Bear Hug 4. D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) 5. Greg's Magic Show - Camptown Races And Long Long Ago 6. I Am A Dancer 7. Crunchy Munchey Honey Cakes 8. Numbers Rhumba 9. Joannie Works With One Hammer 10. The Monkey Dance 11. Henry's Dance 12. Walk 13. Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story Plot Opening – The Wiggles have a clip from "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur)" and Dorothy pulls the Yummy Yummy title out her tail. The Wiggles introduce themselves and John the Cook. Murray asks what John has and he replies that he has some cold spaghetti. Anthony picks up some wiggly spaghetti with a spoon, shaking it. John also has mashed bananas; Greg picks up a bowl of bananas and mashes some with a fork. John also has hot potatoes. Murray picks up one potato but it's hot! He juggles it, passing it to Jeff, who passes it to Anthony, who passes it to Greg. Greg puts the potato back on the dish, and says it's time to sing a song about hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. He says to watch out for Captain Feathersword in case he comes by and takes the food. *'Song 1': Hot Potato Greg remarks that Captain Feathersword sure was tricky, since he took the food. Now we're going to do a song about shaking. First, let's get into our shaking clothes. 1, 2, 3. Greg snaps his fingers and the Wiggles are now wearing colorful sport jackets. *'Song 2': Shaky Shaky – Anthony is playing guitar, Murray is playing a double bass, and Jeff is playing a baby grand piano. That was a lot of fun. But now it's time to get back to our Wiggles clothes. Ready 1, 2, 3. Snap, everyone's back to normal. Greg and Murray are with some kids and Henry the Octopus. They greet Henry, and Henry says "Hi, everybody" back. Murray asks what Henry is holding. Henry says that he has a teddy bear and he loves hugging his teddy bear. Let's sing a song about teddy bears. *'Song 3': Teddy Bear Hug – The scene zooms back and it looks like Anthony and Jeff are also with the kids. Everyone has a teddy bear except for Murray and a boy in a red shirt; they are holding guitars. Anthony tells the audience that they're getting ready to meet Dorothy the Dinosaur. As Anthony describes Dorothy, Jeff is behind Anthony, trying to put a Dorothy Dinosaur tail on him, but Anthony keeps moving around, and Jeff misses a lot. Eventually he gets the tail around Anthony and then he tries to put a Dorothy hat on him. As Anthony finishes introducing Dorothy, Jeff puts the hat on Anthony covering his face. *'Song 4': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Greg does the magic show about the Box of Mystery with Anthony, Murray and Jeff in the background doing the music of "Camptown Races and Long Long Ago" for background music. *'Gregs Magic Trick' –''The Box Of Mystery'' *'Song 5': Camptown Races and Long Long Ago Murray plays guitar, and Anthony plays what looks like a ukulele. Greg is dressed up with a cape and a hat. In the back, Jeff is kneeling at a keyboard. Murray and Anthony are sitting and holding guitars. Greg introduces himself as Magic Greg. He wants to show you something special; it's a box of mystery. He reaches back and picks up the box. He talks about how it's magical and can do wonderful things. He flips it upside down and lets the flaps open up. You can see right through. As he closes up the flaps, he says you can all say a magic word to make something appear. He asks for your help to say the word, which is ala-kazam! When you say it, wiggle your magic fingers at the box. He will count to 3. 1, 2, 3, ala-kazam! Greg is amazed as he pulls out a yellow handkerchief that matches his yellow shirt. Oh, there's a green hankie tied to it as well? Thank you for telling me that. As he pulls it out and talks about the green hankie, he hears there's an orange one. Greg thanks again and pulls it. There's also a blue one. Now there's something he needs to know: did you do that? Did you all wiggle your fingers and say ala-kazam? Hold up your hand if you did that. Wow that's great! There's one more magic thing inside the box. He puts it on the table and takes out a pink magic hankie. He's going to do a really hard magic trick now but will need your help. Will do you it? Yes! He will stuff the pink hankie in his hand and at the count of 3, he wants everyone to blow on the hand and make it disappear. He stuffs the hankie in his left hand which is a fist. Ready? 1, 2, 3. He blows on it, and it's gone! Then he gets his wand out, waves it over the box, says some magic words. He picks up the box expecting to see the hankie in it but flips it over and it's empty! Oh, it's because he couldn't do it alone. He asks for help. 1, 2, 3, ala-kazam. Wow, he pulls out the pink magic hankie. Raise your hand if you did that. That's great. Give yourselves a clap. A woman and Dorothy are warming up for ballet when Greg comes in and asks Dorothy what they are doing. Dorothy says she is with Vanessa the Dancer, who is teaching her a new dance. Greg remarks that Dorothy has her dancing shoes on. Dorothy agrees and says they are pink, her favorite color. Now they're ready to dance; Vanessa tells the audience you can join in with us. *'Song 6': I Am A Dancer – Vanessa, Greg, and Dorothy dance. On the side, Jeff is playing piano, Murray plays guitar, and Anthony plays what looks like a ukulele. Greg, Murray and Jeff are standing behind a counter with a bunch of people. Jeff says we're making crunchy munchy honey cakes. We have our friends (a bunch of kids) to help us. John the Cook and Captain Feathersword (Anthony) are here as well. Murray points out the different ingredients: flour, honey, milk, and museli flakes. They also have spoons, a rolling pin, and a baking tray. Greg says that they'll put them in the oven later; make sure to have an adult to help you cook with the oven. *'Song 7': Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes – In the last part of the song John the Cook takes out the pan, but Captain Feathersword grabs it and runs off. Everyone follows him as they run around in circles. Afterwards, Greg remarks again how Captain Feathersword was a tricky pirate; he took all our cakes. Captain stands up and says he doesn't know where the cakes are. Everyone points at him and shouts "They're in your hat!" He removes his hat, and there they are. He gives one to each of the kids mentioning by name Timmy, Anthony, Clare, Sophia, and Claire (different girl, different spelling of name). Murray holds up a paper with a number on it, and asks a kid named Anthony what's on it. Anthony says one. That's right. Murray asks him to show him one banana. Anthony picks up one banana. That's right. Murray picks up another paper and asks Clare what number is on this one. Clare says two. That's right. Can you hold up two bananas? She does. Murray turns and asks Timmy what number this panel is. Timmy answers three. That's right. Murray asks Timmy to show him three bananas. Timmy reaches over to the center of the table and picks up three bananas. That's right. Murray says here's a song about the numbers 1, 2, and 3. *'Song 8': Numbers Rhumba – Greg, Murray and Jeff each hold a paper with a printed number on it. Anthony wears a sombrero and plays the trumpet. As each Wiggle announces his number, Anthony plays trumpet around them. Jeff's part is sung by Greg. Anthony and some kids are at a counter with a brick wall background and some tools hanging on the wall. Anthony says they're working with clay. You can squish it with your hands, roll it, and make things. He asks Sophia what she's made. Sophia's making a cat. He asks kid Anthony what he's made. Anthony replies he's going to make a big rock. Anthony asks Clare; she's making a person. What else can you do with clay; you can push it on the mat, and you can also hammer it too. Anthony starts pounding the clay with his fist and some of the kids join in. *'Song 9': Joannie Works With One Hammer – counts from 1-5 including your feet. On the number 5, everyone's nodding their heads! The last lyric has everyone go to sleep. After that, Greg tells everyone to wake up, but Jeff is still asleep. Greg says he will count to 3 and then everyone will say Wake Up Jeff. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff wakes up but then bounces around while still crouched on his knees, and alternates swinging his arms up and down. Greg asks what he is doing. Jeff answers he dreamt he was a monkey. Greg answers, a monkey? Jeff dances some more as Greg looks at him and grimaces as the next song starts. *'Song 10': The Monkey Dance Greg and Murray greet Captain Feathersword who is dancing around. Greg asks what he is doing. Captain says he saw Henry the Octopus, and he was doing this groovy dance, but he forgot how it goes. Murray points that Henry is coming; perhaps you could ask him. Henry arrives and greets everyone. Captain asks if Henry could show him the dance moves. Henry answers, of course! *'Song 11': Henry's Dance – Anthony wears a white long-sleeved shirt in this clip. Afterwards, Captain Feathersword is dancing around again. Murray and Greg arrive. Greg says that was great; you learned that dance very well; why don't you take a bow? Captain says, "okay me hearty," and bows, but his hat falls off. Captain asks Greg if he could help him by picking it up. Greg does so and gives it to Captain. Captain puts on his hat but drops his feathersword. Captain looks at the camera? What? He dropped his sword? Captain goes and picks up the sword, only to have his hat fall off his head again. Oh, he forgot his hat? He asks Greg to pick up the hat and as he receives it and puts it on his head, he drops the sword again. As he goes to pick up his sword, he drops his hat again. Greg has an idea. This time he will hold the hat above his head and all Captain has to do is jump up. Great idea. Captain jumps but it didn't work. He has to jump higher. Captain tries again, but it doesn't work. Captain asks maybe you can help me out; if you count to 3, I will jump higher. 1, 2, 3. He jumps and it works. Greg leads everyone in applause. Greg talks about the many ways we can move about. We can walk, run, jump, skip, and hop. The other Wiggles do the actions and continue hopping as Greg says here's a song about three different ways to move. *'Song 12': Walk Greg and the Wiggles are sitting at a couch with a bunch of kids. Dorothy is standing behind them. Henry is also sitting at a couch. Greg says he has a videotape of Dorothy's Fifth Birthday Party. He asks Sophia starts the tape. The Wiggles are gathered at a table. Greg, Murray, and Anthony introduce themselves. Oh no, Jeff's fallen asleep. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff wakes up. Anthony says it's a special day today; it's Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday. She's turning five so let's have five claps for Dorothy. They all clap five times. Greg says it's a surprise party so be very careful not to tell her. We've got presents here. Anthony says "Oh no!" and states he forgot to get Dorothy a present. He will get a hat and decorate it, and he runs off (Because Anthony plays as Captain Feathersord in the next scene but he is scene as himself at the end of the tape). Greg says that we've got the presents, and our friend Lucy FixIt is helping us decorate. They greet Lucy, who says, "Hi everyone." So now the only thing they haven't thought about was the birthday cake. Jeff will make a cake, and he heads off. Murray has the invitations, and hands ones to Greg and Lucy. He says there's one for Captain Feathersword, one for Jeff, and one for Anthony. Jeff arrives with the cake but Greg says Dorothy is coming, so hide the cake and the presents. Greg reminds everyone to not tell Dorothy about the surprise. Dorothy arrives. She asks if they know what special day it is today? Jeff answers it's her birthday and everyone tells her Happy Birthday Dorothy. Dorothy thanks everyone, but then asks if they're going to give her a birthday party? Greg replies oh, no, no, they aren't while the others make shushing gestures. Dorothy droops a little and says how sad. She's going to go to the garden and fall on the roses there. Greg comforts her. Dorothy asks for a handkerchief. Greg reaches in his pocket and pulls out a white handkerchief but as Dorothy takes it, the handkerchief is actually a string of handkerchiefs leading to a pair of underwear? Oops, Greg takes back the handkerchiefs and quickly leaves. Dorothy leaves. Greg comes back, excited that they kept the secret. They notice someone coming; it's Captain Feathersword. Murray gives Captain an invitation. Lucy shows Captain the decorations, the presents, and the cake. Greg tells Captain not to eat any since it's for Dorothy. As Lucy, Jeff, and Greg gather at the presents to look at the birthday card, Murray asks the audience if they can tell him if Captain Feathersword tries to eat the birthday cake. What? He's eating the birthday cake. They look over at the cake, but Captain has hidden behind it. Lucy says he isn't eating it, and they continue. Captain stands up with icing on his face and continues eating. Greg asks, "Are you sure?" They have one more look, and this time they catch Captain in the act. Murray asks if he's eating Dorothy's birthday cake. Captain denies it but Greg points out the icing on his face. Captain says he won't eat anymore. Greg and the others will continue with the birthday card; he tells Captain see you at the party, but Captain goes back to the cake and then picks it up and takes the whole thing away. He's doing what? Oh no, the cake is gone. Did Captain take it? Oh, he did. Jeff offers to make another one but it's too late; what to do? Lucy has an idea: Captain likes parties and music, so if we start the party, he'll hear the music and bring the cake back. They call Dorothy inside. Dorothy arrives and they say Surprise, it's your birthday party! *'Song 13': Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) – Captain Feathersword arrives during the song wearing the cake on his head which is underneath hes hat. Captain remarks what a great party. Greg asks where the cake is. Captain says he doesn't know, but he does know where it is. Greg and everyone else says "Oh yes, you do." Captain replies, "Oh no, I don't." They reply, "Oh yes, you do." Captain replies quickly, Oh no, I don't." Lucy says that the cake is underneath the Captain's hat. Captain takes off his hat and indeed the cake is there. He places it on the table. Captain says he needs to get back to his ship to mop the deck, hoist the mainsail, and all that pirate stuff (everyone else does the similar pirate actions). He wishes Dorothy happy birthday and says goodbye. It's time for them to open the presents. Jeff got Dorothy a picture book. Murray gives Dorothy a necklace. Anthony arrives with a food plate that he decorated. Dorothy thanks everyone, and Greg thanks everyone after that. Everyone waves goodbye. Back to the present time, everyone's fallen asleep except for Jeff! He tries to wake them up, but gives up and shrugs, commenting that "they always do this." But it doesn't matter. Jeff! The credits come up by showing of pictures different types of food with "Fruit Salad" sung in the background. Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Also featuring *John Patrick Field – John the Cook *Anthony Field – Captain Feathersword *John Williarm Field – Captain Feathersword (Hot Potato scene) *Jacqueline Fallon – Dorothy the Dinosaur *Sue McAuley – Vanessa the Dancer and Dorothy the Dinosaur *Darren Phillips – Henry the Octopus *Vanessa Fallon Rohanna – Lucy Fixit and Henry the Octopus Voice Talents *Murray Cook – Dorothy's Voice *Emma Butar – Dorothy's Voice (Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) scene) *Jeff Fatt – Henrys Voice * Release * The video was released on VHS in late 1994 . It hasn't been released on DVD yet, as for the other early videos like Wiggle Time, Big Red Car, Wake Up Jeff, and Wiggledance! (Live in Concert), although Big Red Car was released on DVD in the United States. Album Yummy Yummy Trivia **''Yummy Yummy'' marks as the first video where The Wiggles introduce themselves by their individual names, and the first time Anthony and Murray's names are mentioned. In their 1993 Wiggle Time video, only Jeff and Greg were referred to by name's. In the 1992 albumHere Comes a Song, only Greg was mentioned by name in the song “Lechoo Yeladim.” He was also the first Wiggle to be referred to by name. **This is the first Wiggles video where they get a chroma key. **Anthony first wears an Aqua shirt on video. **In Henry's dance, Anthony wears a white shirt because if he wears a green or an Aqua shirt over the chroma key. It will reflect on his shirt or turn invisible. **This is the first video that they have a helper for Anthony to play as Captain Feathersword. The person who played as Captain Feathersword in the "Hot Potato" song is another brother of Anthony's who is another John Field but his birth name is John William Field. **This is one of the only Wiggle videos where one of them plays a double bass. **The song "Walk" shows the Wiggles walking and running in a line with a yellow background, just like the cover of their Here Comes a Song album released in 1992, except that the album cover includes Dorothy the Dinosaur drawn in. **This is another video that has the thing about what's at store at the end of the credits. **This is another Wiggles video that Wags the Dog doesn't appear.